Valley of the Kings
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Severus Snape does not die at the end of DH, instead he ends up in America with a new future. However there are troubles here in the form of syndicates and black oil. Crossover with X-Files.
1. A New World

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Severus Snape does not die at the end of DH, instead he ends up in America and thinks he will live his life here alone. Someone else has another idea though, crossover with X-Files._

_Yes this is a crossover with X-Files, same time line with both through May of 1998. After that things change quite a bit. This will be a Melissa Scully/Severus Snape fiction as she is a witch. Yes that is right, she is a witch and well, you have to read on, so on with the story!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Chapter One: A New World:

Bethesda Maryland May 7, 1998:

Melissa Scully was many things, graduate of Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. She had masters in magical defense, transfiguration, healing and microbiology and could, like most magical people in America cross from the magical to muggle, or mundane world (depends on who you were talking to) with ease. She was a hidden hero of the war against the rather stupid, evil and hard to kill so called lord Voldemort. While young Harry Potter had gone after the soul anchors of said dark lord (and only a brain donor really would do something as stupid as make one of those) she had been called by the magical branch of the CIA to help stomp Voldemort and his followers out. After her "death" in the muggle world she had devoted her life to the magical, for the time being. Oh her family knew she was alive but other than that? No-one in the muggle world did, and that was because of certain evil people that called themselves the Syndicate.

Back to magical Great Britain, she had been called over by the magical branch of the CIA to help out the magical branch of MI-5 and the muggleborn of that nation as the ICW was clearly having problems with controlling magical England. When Voldemort declared war on the muggleborn they had not taken it well at all, in fact most, had ended up in hiding and had started to fight back. Another reason Voldemort was so stupid? Who in their right mind put a taboo on their own name in this day and age? All one had to do was call out said name, have his snatchers come and poof a few gun shots and they were dead. Magic was not always good in a fight, as many of the witches and wizards on the run were no match for a death eater magic wise. However a gun or rifle did level the playing field and now, well now on this May day there were no death eaters left alive that had not surrendered at the battle of Hogwarts. Blood superiority had died on the second day of May 1998 and a new day had risen.

She tucked a lock of her strawberry blond hair back behind her ear and turned to the bed where the hero of the hour slept on. She looked him over with her dark blue eyes and saw a tall lean pale man with long black hair, he had a large nose, thin lipped mouth and was covered in blankets. He was clad in a pair of gray sleep pants and he should wake soon, the anti-venom she had pumped into him had saved him, that and the potions he had taken. She had found him in a shack near Hogwarts, had evacuated him to a plane and when Harry spoke and told the truth about this man, this Severus Snape he had been brought to America where he could be kept in safety. She walked over to him, the skirts of her long very modest green dress swished around her ankles and took a seat by him. She looked up to see that the monitors, magical and muggle side by side showed he was about to wake. Well the magical ones did. She brushed a lock of his hair away from his neck and saw that the bandages were no longer soaked with blood.

"If you are going to keep poking at it at least tell me where I am." Severus said with a rich deep baritone with a cultured British accent, "and who you are?"

"I am healer Melissa Scully, Voldemort lost the war and the death eaters are dead." Melissa said, "you are in America, Bethesda, the magical part."

"Why?"

"You are a hero, and you deserve to be known as such." Melissa said, "and not just for what Harry Potter said but we have watched you."

"Potter survived?" Severus said, "of course he did."

"Yes, and it seems he was allowing himself to be used as a red herring." Melissa said, "knowing Voldemort was after him he led him on quite the chase last year. Oh he knew where the soul anchors were but he had to act as if he did not, even the goblins helped him."

"I seem to recall a dragon and Potter destroyed half of Gringotts." Severus shot back.

"Oh no, not at all, the goblins let him go, and they stated they had to per the latest treaty, they even apologized for the soul anchor in that Lestrange woman's vault." Melissa replied, "anyway, you sir are really a hero, all you did as a spy."

"Which was not enough." Severus said bitterly. "Too many died."

"Yes people did die, but you helped save so many, the purebloods will never hold power like they did in the past. England was their last greatest stronghold."

"It was?" Severus said looking a bit shocked.

"Oh yes, it was, now purebloods and blood status can go the way of the dinosaur." Melissa replied, "you are safe here, now I need to check you neck, it should be healed now."

She got up and walked to where there were latex gloves, one more thing the pureblood magical society had shunned. Magical Britain was so backwards due to them, and maybe that was why Dumbledore wanted out the way he did. Severus had not killed him, no traces of Cyanide had been found in the elderly wizard. He knew Severus could not kill him and everything was arranged, to save the soul of one Draco Malfoy who had played his part in protecting his fellow students, Severus had given him the Cyanide capsule, and that did satisfy the vow he had made. That and what Pansy Parkinson was really doing with full support of McGonagall, acting as if she supported the dark lord, to get kicked out of Hogwarts to "join him" instead she had killed as many death eaters as she and her band of Slytherins could. Now the purebloods would never have so much power again and magical Britain could catch up with the rest of the world. They would learn about blood born pathogens, the need to protect one's self and other things too.

Magical America had been formed mainly by one great man, that man was Ben Franklin. He was a powerful muggleborn wizard, like Melissa he had gone to the Salem institute camps to learn his magic in the summer. She, like him did her essays by mail and learned most of the magic at the camps and was just as good at magic as any child who went to a magic school. Then again she started the magical histories, potions and Arithmancy at eight as these required little magic and once her core stabilized she started on her wand studies. Magical America, like most of the new world could move between muggle and magical world with ease. Most of the magical world lived in little villages or apartment blocks in the large cities. They kept themselves a secret by living in both worlds and this helped keep them safe. The muggles could not track what they could not find, and all large magical districts, sporting arenas (excluding the few magical brick and mortar schools) were underground. While Hogwarts was the best Magical school in the world for those eleven to seventeen (save for their defense classes) that was all England could boast about.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as she came up with latex gloves on her hands.

"Well you are going to find that the muggle and magical world are closer most of the world over. Your purebloods kept you so far behind it is a wonder the ICW did not destroy you all." Melissa replied, "it was a near thing, if not for Hogwarts then we would not be speaking at all, I would have had a shoot to kill order on any witch or wizard in England."

"I can believe that, after Grindlewald…"

"No Grindlewald was tame compared to Voldemort." Melissa said, "in fact he did oppress the people in Europe but not the muggles, those he just left to Hitler and Stalin to kill off. Voldemort was attacking muggles and was very close to having a whole nation of magical wiped out."

"I see, what is to be done with me?" Severus asked.

"Nothing bad I promise," Melissa said carefully removing the bandages and waving her wand over the wound, "first though I am sure you will want to shower, your clothes have been washed and mended and the shower is through that door, soap and shampoo are in the plastic containers on the wall."

"Thank you." Severus said.

He sat up carefully and stood up, he was a bit dizzy but that passed and he walked to the bathroom. Melissa saw the very faint scars on his back and wondered if Voldemort had used a whip on him. Sounded like something he would do, she had read what evil things he did and really did not like the man, thing at all. Well he was dead, and Harry Potter, well he proved to be far smarter than any had believed. His fifth year he had willingly drawn the wrath of Umbridge onto him, thus letting the rest of the school learn defense not just Dumbledore's Army. No he taught them and they in turn went back to their common rooms and taught those there. Another reason that Voldemort could not win, Harry had done what he could and had to deal with pain and suffering because of it. She left the room to let Severus have privacy and waited for him outside the room.

He came out half a hour later clean, shaved and clad in his clothes, all black. He was clad in a high collared black frock coat, a pair of black pants, heavy buckled dragonskin boots (she knew this as she had seen them and was impressed, even she did not own a pair though few did outside Aurors, potions masters and curse breakers did) and his billowing black masters robes over all. His hair was clean but a bit greasy but something she did not mind and she realized he was watching her checking him out. She looked up and met his eyes, careful to shield her mind as she knew he was a good Legulimans but she, like nearly _all_ magical the world over was good at Occulumency. It was part of every magical course here in America (the cold war required that as Soviet witches and wizards were very loyal to the USSR) and was spreading the world over. She was not going to let this rather intimidating man intimidate her, no sir!

"I am sure you are hungry, it's lunch time, there is a Whites Chicken here, you will like it, it's fried chicken and biscuits." Melissa said.

"That sounds interesting." Severus said wondering how biscuits, a dessert treat could go well with chicken. "What kind of biscuits go with Chicken?"

"Oh, um what we Americans call biscuits are far different, they are doughty more like little bits of bread, oh you will like them, they are addictive!"

He followed her to an elevator and down to the ground floor with her explaining that they were really underground. It was hard to believe this as there was a magical "ceiling" that looked like sky above that showed the weather outside, cloudy and rainy to day. They walked across the street and into the Whites Chicken. Severus smelled the good food and let Melissa order for him as he was not sure what to order. They got a table and once their number was called Melissa brought the food over. She told Severus the small round fried things were actually fried okra and helped him pick out his chicken and biscuits from the paper containers. He sniffed at the chicken and then took his first bite and was in love, who cared the meal was eaten with one's hands? He loved every bit of it and ate most of the chicken, found the biscuits light and very tasty and even liked the fried okra. Melissa had ordered a lot of food and was delighted he was able to eat so well, he did need it, he had four pieces of chicken, three biscuits and nearly all the fried okra.

"Let's get you home." Melissa said after he had finished eating. "Well it's a safe house, a small three bedroom two and a half bath, but it is private."

"Why are you helping me?" Severus asked.

"Well let's just say a few people have watched you over the years and were vindicated in their trust in you." Melissa replied.

"I see, well then you know I am a selfish wicked and not nice man." Severus shot back.

"Selfish no, wicked no, and not nice, well you had your reasons." Melissa said, "we will go by floo."

Severus followed her out of the restaurant and down the street to a public floo that was guarded by dwarves. They allowed them use of the floo and Severus found himself coming out of a fireplace into a charming family room connected to a large kitchen/dining room. The family room as Melissa called it had a large L shaped sectional in black and a green and tan hand made rug on the floor. Empty floor to ceiling bookshelves were on one wall opposite the windows with the sectional facing the fireplace. Melissa showed him what she called the powder room, a laundry on this floor, a parlor and upstairs a master suite with it's own bathroom and two large bedrooms with their own walk in closets and another bathroom. Severus found his trunks here with all his worldly goods. His books were packed neatly in one and his potions ingredients, cauldrons, beakers and other tools in another and finally his personal trunk. The master bedroom was large and had a large king sized four poster bed with a large green quilt with a black dragon on it. He was left here to settle in, and saw he had a house elf, he was told before Melissa left he was a servant and not a slave and to treat him with respect or she would be very unhappy. With that he was left on his own to settle in and wonder what was to become of him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So that is the start of a crossover of two stories I really like. As this is the same timeline it works I think. There will be a few changes in both stories but not too much, just a more cunning group of teens and a highly redeemable Severus. Though I do intend to keep his rather dark edges as lets face it, he was a good man but he was willing to do what it took to both save Harry (who he did not fully like) to bringing down the dark lord Voldemort._

_Oh and chicken and biscuits is an American thing, a wonderful American thing. I based Whites Chicken on my favorite fried chicken places Popeyes and Louisiana Fried Chicken, which are amazing. For the British out there biscuits are not a dessert item over here, no they are a small baked type of bread that when done right are really, really good. You can have them with butter, butter and honey, what we call southern gravy, which is a white gravy with sausage in it, or even with jam. Fried okra is amazing, something I think everyone should have at least once in their life, it really is that good!_

_Anyway do review please! It's the only payment I get!_


	2. Concerning a Certain Wizard

Chapter Two: Concerning a Certain Wizard:

Arlington VA May 8th 1998:

Melissa made her way through the halls of the magical part of the Pentagon. Like all the Pentagon there was the "public" building, and the secret building far below the surface. The magical part of the Pentagon was right at the center under the green area there and was also the magical headquarters of all military branches in America. Melissa was headed to see Dwight Barry, the brother of a fallen hero driven insane by the shadow Syndicate. Oh how she wanted to get those evil people but time and time again she could not prove they even existed to bring them down! Dwight too tried but it seemed a muggle FBI agent that was close to her sister was closer than anyone else at exposing them and his bosses had a hard time keeping him alive. Between Kerch and Skinner Fox Mulder was very lucky to be alive, or rather it was them making sure he did. They were tough as nails with him but they supported him as they could with out it seeming as they did.

She came to Dwight's office and knocked and he bid her enter. She did and saw him seated behind his desk. The resemblance to his brother was stunning, in fact Duane Barry was his identical twin, or had been. He was clad in a suit and tie and instead of clean shaven he had a neatly trimmed beard. Seated across from him was Del Hakkie, a squib who had worked at Davis Correctional Treatment Center and treated Duane, who was completely insane by the time he got him. Doctor Hakkie knew that Duane had been telling the truth about the abductions, always had but he knew that Duane was a very, very dangerous man. He had shot himself, but that had been due to a dark wizard who had run across him and that combined with the abductions made him very dangerous. Hakkie still thought the abductions were human in origin and nothing would change that.

Hakkie was a very good man, a family man and he now worked as a profiler for the FBI, both magical and muggle.

"Hello Melissa." Hakkie said.

"Hi Del, how are you?" Melissa said giving him a hug, he was a family friend, "good to see you!"

"And you, you look well, I am glad to see you got back safely."

"Me too, I brought back someone who would have been thrown into hell otherwise too." Melissa said.  
"Yes about that, he was a death eater, yes he spied but can we trust him?" Dwight asked.

"Well if you take a look at what he did than yes." Melissa replied.

It was only too true, the golden trio as they were called were far, far smarter than what was presented to the public. In fact after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had gone to the Ore Mountains and the highly secretive Bohemian academy that was one of the six places on earth to have compressed time abilities to ask for training for his students. Compressed time was a hard feat to do, unlike a time turner one could not keep using it, in fact the maximum one could use in a year was a month real time which gave fifteen months in compressed time. Any more and one could go insane, it was that dangerous. Take the fact that only really, really strong lay lines or nodes would support such a thing and you had Bohemia, Shangri-La, Timbuktu, Cooper Pedy, Stone City and Amazonia as the only places that could boast a compressed time complex that had to be underground and on top of a magical "node" something that was far stronger than a lay line and leaked magic like crazy. The trio, along with a few friends, a Neville Longbottom, Padma and Pavrati Patil, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Robert Davies, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Blustrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and many others went there to learn, in fact all the muggleborn students in all of England went to learn there that summer.

They hid what they learned until the time came to use that knowledge and what very few would ever know is that Harry and his friends did not just hunt down the current dark lord's Horcruxes, they eradicated each and every one that was left in Great Britain. Now that great isle was free of a very evil and dark taint and hopefully the magical world would behave itself now or the only magical beings that would remain would not be human in any form, only goblins, dwarves, house elves, high elves centaurs but no humans. Officially of course the story that would be spun would be one that would show Harry as just lucky not the strong smart cunning young man he really was. Maybe in a hundred years or so the truth could come out but not now, not at this time. Dumbledore was going to get vilified but he had given permission for Harry to get the training he needed and let Severus do what he needed to stop Voldemort. Just as long as he did not have to know exactly what that entailed.

"I am aware of what he did yeah." Dwight said, "but he was a death eater."

"Not really, not fully, just as Rommel was not a Nazi." Melissa replied, "he realized his mistake nearly at once and turned spy from the first, the official story will show a far different story but that has to be the way of things for now I am afraid."

"What is the official story, I thought he risked his life for Lily Potter?"

"Yes and no." Melissa replied, "he loved Lily yes, but from what I learned about her lots of people did, she was a really good woman. He risked his life saving many good families who now live here as you well know."

"Yes I do." Dwight replied. "I am aware of that, but I cannot trust him, not fully."

"Give him a chance, I have, our English contact trusts him fully and likes him. Both he and his brother."

"Fred Weasley did not die then?" Del asked, "that is great news!"

"Officially he did, so that he can continue his work. His twin, George will cover for him back in England, along with his family."

"Good, Molly Weasley suffered far too much in the last war." Del replied, "it would be cruel to not let her know if a child of hers was still alive"

"Too right, I want you to make sure your so called reformed death eater is settling in." Dwight said, "and what your agents are uncovering with the Sturhold Mining Facility."

"Too much, too much evil." Melissa replied, "this last year I had to help take care of what was going on in England, but if we do not stop what is going on this nation has maybe twenty years left."

"That is not good." Del said, "you see that future too?"

"Yes, and not due to the so called end date, that is fake and we will make sure it stays a fake date, the Syndicate wants to make sure that the world ends or transforms to what they want, which is not what the rest of the human race wants." Dwight said.

"We will stop them, you cannot loose hope." Melissa replied.

For decades a war was going on, well it was part of the ancient war of good vs. evil and this part was one that went back to WWII when several Nazis managed to get free and worked with others like minded to create the syndicate. It was worse than anything at the time and infiltrated all levels of all governments the world over. If things continued the world was doomed and even if they were stopped Melissa believed a civil war was coming to America. Dwight was more hopeful and believed that there would be a time of darkness but that the America people would come together and end the dark and evil times before they could fully destroy the nation and world.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So I am trying to blend both worlds here in a very realistic way. I love the X-Files and of course conspiracy type things a lot. Oh and there will be no slash in this story, at all and very little if any sex or porn (well if Mulder behaves himself but I cannot promise that) either._

_I wanted to show Harry as really smart, though still the sweet willing to sacrifice himself hero we all love. Even with all he went through in cannon he still did what was right and I love him for it. Sure he had his moments (who doesn't) but he was a good, wonderful young man and I would have his back no matter what!_

_Again reviews feed the muse!_


	3. Finally Home

Chapter Three: Finally Home:

Indian Bend Maryland May 8, 1998:

Severus woke up early and looked up at a strange ceiling, it all came back to him at once. Waking up in America, coming to a new house, was it his home? Or was he just staying here, it seemed that Melissa Scully thought he might be staying here permanently. He got up and went to shower, pleased to find he had an en-suite with large shower, walk in closet and (strange to him) double sinks but no tub. Still he did not mind and after showering he went into the walk-in closet to find his clothing put away expertly in a cedar lined closet. He dressed in jeans, a tee shirt and his dragonskin boots and walked down stairs. He drew his wand at the strange man cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He turned and grinned at Severus who stared back, he looked familiar, like a Weasley but with brown hair not the flaming red.

"Hello professor, Fred Weasley at your service." Fred said, "you like coffee for breakfast sir?"

"How do I know it is you?" Severus asked.

"First year, you were given permission by dear old mum to spank us if we ever pranked you again." Fred replied cheerfully. "Your turn sir."

"I have a doe Patronus." Severus said, "now what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I died, well officially. I am a kind of spy I guess you could say." Fred replied, "I am here to see you get settled in."

"I am lucky to be alive." Severus replied. "What is for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, fried tomato, beans and toast." Fred replied, "and the hair, I well I learned to do that with wandless magic, I can only change my hair and eye color not like dear Tonks could." Fred replied, "so many died, but so many lived too thanks to you."

"I feel I did nothing, not enough really." Severus said taking a seat, "where did you learn to cook?"

"Mum, all us kids learned to cook, though she did not like to give up cooking for us." Fred replied, "still we did learn well, even with a wonderful house elf here who has set up the home the best he could as he does not know you well yet."

"Thank you for being here." Severus said meaning it, "sorry for George."

"Don't be, we knew why you did it, trying to save Harry and all."

The food was placed before Severus and he tucked in. He was glad he did not have to give up how he liked his breakfast, he had seen how one headmaster ate, over sugared brightly colored cereal and he, Severus Snape hated cereal! Oh maybe some oatmeal once in a great while but he needed a large fat-filled and calorie rich meal. Quite like most magical in fact as magic took a lot of energy and add to that Severus had a very high metabolism. He had not ate well the past year though and he needed to make up for lost time, which was why he just took the nutrient potion that Fred slid over to him. He had orange juice, two cups of coffee and finished off two plates of food before he sat back with a sigh and Randy the house elf cleared the table and set the dishes to washing.

"So where exactly am I?" Severus asked.

"A very small settlement, magical of course called Indian Bend, between Easton and Cambridge Maryland." Fred replied, "the muggles don't give this place much thought, there are four magical farms here."

"I see, so what of me?" Severus asked.

"Well your cover was approved, her majesty will funnel your monies here." Fred said, "this is a very good cover by the way, very inspired."

"It is, isn't it?" Severus smirked.

He had worked with the queen, he was a smart man to have a way out. Still he was lucky, his potions would have healed him in time but whatever Melissa had done had sped that up rather quickly. He was now Stephen Timothy Stone, muggleborn son of Timothy Stone and Emma Proctor. He had not gone to Hogwarts but was tutored at home and went to high school in his home town of Newcastle. After he got his A levels he went to the Newcastle University where he got his masters in chemistry and mathematics. He then went on to travel and study abroad getting his magical studies done at this time, his masters in potions by the time he was thirty and ancient runes just a few years ago. He had worked for a time in England but was forced out due to the ministry of magic's purge on muggleborn. He traveled a bit in the muggle world before deciding to settle in America and if all went well he was thinking of staying here and not going back to such a backward society as magical England.

"Harry is alive too, and that was not suppose to happen." Fred said, "it was not magic that saved him either."

"Never was," Severus replied, "we humans tend to refuse to see the divine when it is staring us straight in the face."

"Too right, and Harry, well he is nothing like the rest of us sir." Fred said, at Severus's face, "he was not like his father, sure he looks like him but he is Harry, and Harry, well he is not perfect but he is great."

"You sound like a fan." Severus muttered.

"Well George and I, he trusted us quite a bit and he knew he had to die a year or so before you told him." Fred said and at the look from Severus, "we did not know professor Dumbledore wanted you to tell him or that he did not know that Harry knew. Swore us to not tell anyone."  
"He knew, and still did what he did, so like his mother." Severus said getting emotional.

"He does not blame you for anything, he understands." Fred said, "you are a great man, you did so much good."

"I don't think so." Severus said, "I was, am selfish and not the sort of man any want around."

"Well I am here, oh why don't we take a look at the house and property fully today?"

With that Fred led him on a full tour of the house, Mellissa had showed him some of it but he got a good look at it today. The ground floor was fully furnished, he found built in bookshelves in the living room that would fit most of his books, a green couch and what the Americans called a loveseat but was his old shabby couch from Spinners end and armchair. The floors were a dark wide oak and the walls were painted a plain cream color. The stairs were at the front of the house and a door led down to a large basement. There was an apartment down here set up for Randy (what a odd name for a house elf Severus thought), that was sized just right for the house elf. Thought was taken for house elves here, then again he was free, paid four galleons a month and wore a brown uniform not the rags house elves did back in England. There was a space for the boiler and a storage room and a large space with shelves and a long table perfect for potions.

He walked back upstairs and opened the door next to the kitchen and saw a large two car garage, it seemed witches and wizards were part of the muggle world here to a point. He was led out of the house and saw it was all stone with a slate roof with blue shutters, a purple front door and wrap around porch. A sidewalk led to a paved road and he could see three other homes and a the end of the road a small church, made of the same stone and with the same slate roof but they were larger than his home. It was bright out here and warm, Severus breathed in the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers in the flower beds and the good rich smell of earth after rain. He was led around the house to the back of the house to find a fenced garden with grass with a large herb and vegetable garden attached. He saw the orchard that spread out at back of the house and realized that there were pear trees here.

"So what do you think?" Fred asked.

"I like it." Severus said, "who does it belong to?"

"Well it is an hundred thousand American dollars, for the house and an hundred acres of pear orchard, same amount of land that your neighbors would own. The pears here are used throughout magical America and will grant you a tidy sum."

"Then why is the land so cheep?" Severus asked, "I mean it's worth far more."

"Well that is the part you will pay, the Queen has given you roughly a half a million pounds sterling, comes out roughly to a million American dollars. So the hundred thousand, that is what would be left over for you to pay out of pocket. It comes with a colony of gnomes to do the actual work of taking care of the orchard."

"I always wanted to live in the country, but how is Stephen Stone, meaning me to afford it?" Severus asked, "people will ask."

"Not really, no, that is taken care of, so what do you say?"

"I say yes, I like the house, everything is to my liking, who do I speak to in order to buy this?"

"Me." Melissa said walking up, looking at the logo on his tee shirt "good morning, you look well, did not take you for a Led Zeppelin fan."

"I love them, Stairway to Heaven is one of my favorites, though Moby Dick is pure genius." Severus replied.

"Don't let Fox here you said that." Melissa replied, "that is my brother in law, Fox Mulder."

"So how do we finish this transaction?" Severus asked.

"We will go back to Bethesda, it's the magical area for the capital. It was put in place before Federal City, renamed Washington DC was put in, part of the reason that Washington DC was placed where it was. Maryland was able to keep Bethesda and the magical parts which is why DC does not have it's own magical district. A few magical museums but that is it."

"I am up to going today." Severus replied. "Though I do have a question, why are you helping me so much?"

"You did so much and deserved a new start." Melissa replied, "spies are rarely liked during or after they finish their job. You deserve a good life, never had it from what I learned of you from the day you set out for Hogwarts to the time you ended up here. You are a good man, I would not have been able to help you if you were not."

"You have empathic abilities." Severus said. "So too did others…"

Everything Severus had been through came back to him, the years of holding off emotion, of trying to be what he was not crashed down on him then. He did something that really was not weak or should be seen as such. After all he had been through he broke down, but this time, unlike the last time he was not alone. There were three people here for him, two were human, the other a house elf who stood back respectfully as his new prospective boss broke down fully. Severus buried his head on Melissa's shoulder and gave vent to his emotions and Fred was there to offer comfort, just as he and George had done after their sister's horrible first year. He wept for his evil wicked ways, for those lost and for what could have been if he had not heard the prophecy and told a certain dark lord. Finally he found himself seated on a chair with Melissa crouched by him with Fred on the other side concern in their eyes. Finally he managed to calm down and dried his eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you needed that sir." Fred said, sure he was a prankster but he had a caring heart too and he cared about Severus, he had saved his sister's life last year with the so called "detention" he had given her, she loved the Forbidden forest and it was no punishment for her. "After all that has happened to you sir."

"We can hold off on meeting the lawyer for today." Melissa added.

"No, no I want to do this, to change my life to make this my home, I have nothing back there, and I never really want to go back." Severus said standing up, "I will need a suit and tie, my robes are a dead give away as to who I was."

"I could transfigure one for you sir." Randy said hovering near his new boss.

"No thank you Randy, I actually bought one, it's off the rack, well you could make sure it fits right if you would please?"

"I would be glad to sir" Randy replied grinning and following his new boss into the house.

Severus knew house elves needed a magical non house elf (or gremlin if you wanted to use the real name of house elves for gremlins is what they were) family to boost their own magic, without this family they were not very powerful. However in a good home they could do amazing things, well even in a dark home they could but not like what a free house elf could do serving a good family. The fact that Randy had trained gnomes to tend the orchard was testament to the vast power he had. Severus changed into his suit, it was black with a gray shirt and green tie. Randy did the adjustments needed and Severus thought he looked good, he hesitated before he took a hair tie and tied back his hair. He thought he would grow a patch of hair on his chin as Severus Snape was well known to not have any facial hair at all and this would help change his looks to that of his new persona.

He walked down and took the floo back to magical Bethesda and to the law offices of Poe and Raven. He raised an eyebrow at the name but found the lawyers cheerful and helpful, even if Mary Poe looked quite a bit like her ancestor, for she was a direct relation of the famous author, he was a so many great uncle and she was the daughter of a first generation wizard. The paperwork was straightforward and Severus wrote out the check and after a few signatures, several copies he was the proud owner of Aconite Farms. He had an hundred acres, most taken up by the pear trees, he had forty gnomes who lived in their own burrows near the house but not too close to bother him. He had a fine house in the country and truly felt like he finally had everything he could want in life. He was free and there was little more he could ask for. He went home happy and determined to make the most of the new lease on life he had been given.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So yes, Severus is home, he now owns a nice farm of his own and I think he would deserve something like this after all he went through. He cannot go back to England, spies are rarely wanted around after a war is done and Severus is no exception. So Severus Snape had to die off and now he is a new man in a new land which is his home now. _

_Fred is alive, but most people will not know that. He is more a warrior and spy than his brother but that is okay, he is alive and that is how I wanted it. Severus breaking down as he did is natural, he needed it. He will go back to being his old self in no time, and with no teens to make him grumpy I think he will be far happier too._

_Oh and Severus' name is pronounced SteF-an not SteV-en or Steve, SteF-an._

_Anyway do review please!_


	4. The Capture of An Enemy

Chapter Four: The Capture of An Enemy:

Greensburg Pennsylvania November 2, 1998:

Fox Mulder was not having a good day, he should have been, after all he had helped capture the very person responsible for leading "faceless rebels" to kill any abductees they came across. It was who she was that got him mad, Marita Covarrubias, a woman he had thought willing to work against the syndicate but was in fact, well he was not sure what she was doing in all honestly. He looked haggard, his brown hair was not very neat, his suit rumpled and his hazel eyes dull from lack of sleep. He always wondered how Dana did it, she looked perfect, her black skirt suit was neat and her red hair cut neatly to the shoulders and straight. Her blue eyes were not dull and he wondered if she was fully human, not that he dared joke to her about that. He hated being into trouble with her, it meant no sex.

Now it might come as a great surprise that Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were in fact together. They had a secret one that very few knew, they were in fact husband and wife and had been for a very long time. It was one thing that Skinner had pulled over on cancer man, he thought he was picking out Scully to work with Mulder but it was not the case. She was seated calmly in the interrogation room with John Doggett. He was a tall thin rugged looking man with short dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. He was a family man, a former Marine and as a tough as they came when needed. Next to him was another former Marine and his boss, Walter Skinner. He was tall, stocky, bald and wearing glasses clad in suit and tie like all the men around here and he looked very upset. Of course he had a reason to, this woman clearly knew far more than she should about those killed in Russia and on Skyland Mountain recently by the so called "faceless rebels" one of whom they had captured along with her. Doggett threw a very life-like rubber mask on the table before her and glared at her.

"We found this with your so called face-less rebel." Doggett said glaring at her.

"Not mine, and I was taking him into custody, I am not the enemy here." Covarrubias said coolly, "in case you do not remember, well Mulder does, I tried to help earlier this year."

"So you say, I am not easily fooled by all this talk of alien abductions and the like." Doggett shot back, "what I see is some sort of sick cult that has formed and taken and hurt a lot of innocent people and you are part of that."

"I am not, and you have no idea what you are up against no idea!" Covarrubias said.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Skinner said.

"You don't have the clearance and I have said too much." Covarrubias replied, "I am not your enemy, even those that Mulder thinks enemies are not, well perhaps one but he is being tracked…"

"I don't believe you." Doggett shot back, "you are lying."

"I am not." Covarrubias said, "now why don't you go and question my rightful prisoner and let me go, you have nothing on me and Mulder knows it."

It was only too true, the Bounty Hunter as he was called had been captured with a very lifelike "faceless rebel" rubber mask. It seemed not only was he going after clones but he was now going after those abducted. How and what Covarrubias was doing with him was the mystery. She had been stopped in a "routine" traffic stop and the bounty hunter had been found. The stop however was not routine and was a carefully set up trap, a trap to stop the killings of innocents. A week prior a group of FBI and CIA agents did something that was highly unusual and really unheard of before then. They worked together to help hunt down a site where a group of abductees were meeting, lead by a man who went by the name of Absalom. He was not under arrest, there was nothing to charge him with as those who were found with him where clearly there of their own free will. He had not been happy that abductees were being killed off and though he was not very fond of the government he had helped Mulder out many a time in the past and followed the law, not because he wanted to but because he did not want to go to prison where he could not do any good at all.

"I have plenty on her." Melissa said walking up, "let's see how she reacts at seeing me alive and well."

"Are you sure she ordered the hit on you?" Scully asked.

"Yes, very sure, she has been playing you Fox." Melissa replied.

"As long as you don't say I told you so." Mulder said, "I am fine."

"You know I would not, she is very smart in what she does, time for me to make my move, one I have waited for, well for a few years now."

"Give her hell." Scully said, not sure what her sister had but it had to be major for her to be here like this.

"I know, and I will." Melissa replied.

She walked into the interrogation chamber and Covarrubias went white as a ghost. This was going to be fun, after all that Dana and Fox had gone through Melissa knew that this was a break for them. All the problems of the last year, being taken off the X-Files for a time, John taking over and the faceless rebels burning up many of the Syndicate, well this was a victory. It had been a long hard road for Melissa and she had hidden in the magical world because of this woman. Still with the help of Absalom she had come so far and though she could not go after the Syndicate as a whole this was a major blow to them. She looked down coldly at Covarrubias who was not looking well at this time and knew she had her and she was now going to nail her to the wall.

"Hello Marita." Melissa said taking a seat shoving a file to her, "you really thought that you could keep me from figuring out who ordered me to be shot?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Covarrubias said.

"Oh I think you do, it might have been Luis Cardinal who did the shooting but you, you were the one who ordered it, it is all here."

"You have no proof."

"I do, Luis Cardinal, he might be dead and it took some time but I found his diary." Melissa said, "he was smart, and at first I thought the Egyptian hieroglyphs were just sketches of places he had visited. Never took him for one to actually learn to write in that language. Then again he is not from Nicaragua originally was he?"

"So, he hanged himself." Covarrubias shot back.

"Yes he did, that he did as he was loyal to whatever sick twisted thing you are doing." Melissa said coldly, "his real name was Paser Pasha and he was from Egypt, his family worked as anthropologists there."

"Again your point?" Covarrubias said trying to look bored.

"I spoke to his family, who are far from where you can get your hands on them and his father translated this." Melissa said, "and it is an account of his work and the like and points the attempted assassination right to you."

"It will not hold in court." Covarrubias shot back.

"I think it will." Doggett replied, "I think we wrap this up and arrest you now for attempted first degree murder."

Melissa left the room and walked into the observation room where she saw Fox looking so upset. He had every reason to, he had lost both his parents to Krycek not just his father and to learn this woman had been part of that angered him to no end. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him concern for her brother (for she saw him as such fully) in her eyes. He could not stay angry with her there, he knew her abilities and though he lashed out at her she came back and when he needed it gave as good as he dished out. He was no match for her and knew it and rather liked it that way. Doggett came into the room and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Not sure I like working the X-Files." Doggett said, "I liked working violent crimes but this, well this, she really believes in this alien crap."

"It's real." Mulder shot back.

"Look I believe that there is evil out there in many forms, that there are strange things out there but aliens behind a lot of things? No, and I believe that there is intelligent life out there, but why would they come to a primitive rock like this abduct people?" Doggett said, "no that I don't believe, our job is to capture criminals not go off on conspiracy hunts."

"It paid off." Mulder said.

"This time." Doggett replied.

"Boys enough, or do I need to get a tape measure?" Melissa said walking by, "I have a date, see you later."

"Can't see what you see in that Brit." Mulder muttered.

"Stephen is great and far smarter than you Fox." Melissa shot back, "see you later."

"Ouch, that hurt." Mulder replied.

Doggett just shook his head and wondered, yet again what he had got into when he accepted being head of the X-Files. He was still the head and with his track record and getting the cases solved, 75% of those cases that were thought too far out by most to solve. He was a family man to boot, and his having a house, a wife and three children, one son and two daughters, twelve, ten and seven respectively and this made him perfect for leading the X-Files. Of course he clashed with Mulder more often than not as the X-Files were "his" and how dare Doggett come and take that away from him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_I never did like Covarrubias and I believe I was proved right in the end. So as stated there will be quite a bit of both worlds here, I will bring in X-Files characters, some will be throughout the story, some only a chapter or so. It's hard to get the whole series in one story but the conspiracy arcs are loads of fun and putting Severus, er Stephen Stone into the middle of this will work, I do hope. _

_Yes I have changed things here, I thought changing things up a bit would work best, we are talking alternate universes here and I liked Doggett but could not think of another way to bring him in earlier than this way. Oh and yea I changed a few things in his personal life as well, I felt someone besides Mulder and Scully should have a happy life in the end. I know full well what I did with him is not canon but neither is what I did with Mulder and Scully really, just a few changes to blend two universes here._

_Anyway please review!_


	5. The Lore Master

Chapter Five: The Lore Master:

Salem Massachusetts November 7, 1998

Severus Snape, now known as Stephen Stone looked in the mirror and liked what he saw. His black hair once so greasy and flat was now softer and though still straight it was no longer that greasy curtain of hair before. His teeth were straight and pearly white and he was mostly clean shaven but for a patch of hair on his chin. He was a bit near sighted now but instead of glasses he had opted for magical contacts in brown so his eyes no longer were the black they had been all his life. He had filled out slightly, he was still quite thin but he had muscle mass and was no longer sallow and pale but had a light tan. The faint scars on his back were gone due to a magical healer and where his dark mark had been he had a cross tattoo now. He was a new man six months after coming to America, and if he were allowed back in England was sure none would recognize him now. Not that he wanted to go back, he was happy here and becoming quite rich as well.

He finished washing his hands in the bathroom and dried them and drew on his black leather gloves. He was clad in a black leather motorcycle riding coat, dark denim jeans tucked into his heavy buckled dragonskin boots and his hair was tied back from his face. He walked out to see Melissa, clad much the same as he was, then again they had come here on his magical motorcycle, one that was made by the magical branch of the Indian motorcycle company, the only part of the company that survived, they no longer made muggle motorcycles at all, the only American company that did was Harley. He was at the Salem magical zoo today right next to Salem Magical Institute, which had it's own forest set aside like most magical schools and the Salem Magical zoo as well. There were magical animals of all kinds the world over. It was run by centaurs, creatures, or beings here who were treated as full citizens and were allowed full run of all magical America.

"Hmm, I was not aware there was a Stephen Stone exhibit today." Melissa said teasing him lightly, "you do look good."

"Thank you Melissa, you are a very beautiful woman yourself." Stephen said smiling at her, "I am lucky to have you want to go with me."

"Well you are handsome, brave and very smart, I could not do better." Melissa replied, "shall we go see the blue tigers now?"

"Of course."

Stephen knew that blue tigers were not known to muggles as anything but myth. They were real and were the same as any other tiger but they had blue gray fur along with black stripes and white under bellies. They could turn invisible and blend into the surrounding area and unfortunately like most large cats there were some that liked the taste of humans. Centaurs had the mass and ability to deal with them and Stephen did his best not to show discomfort as they walked by, clad in buckskin jackets and armed with AK-47s, or crossbows and swords. He remembered all too clear what had happened to him a few years prior when he went to rescue Umbridge from the forbidden forest and how the centaurs had damn near killed him there.

These were nicer and though still proud they were not hostile and actually talked to the other magical beings with ease. Then again they were treated like people not half breeds or sub-normal as it were. Than again it was good to learn about them, that they were not half-breed anything, they were centaurs, and always had been, they believed that they had come from a six legged ancestor and God had allowed them to evolve to their present form, that of a being with two arms, a human looking torso and horse looking body with four strong powerful legs. They were not half house half human at all and hated being called that.

They came on the blue tigers in their vast enclosure, there were lots of rocks, trees and a large heated pool they could lounge in. Melissa gave a gasp of surprise and delight as a mother tiger had two cubs, something that had not happened for over ten years here. A centaur was here seated with the proud mother while another centaur stood watch. Both were fillies and this kept the female tiger calm as one centaur, clearly a veterinarian gently picked up a cub and checked it over before giving it a few vaccines. It gave out a cute little squeak but the filly soothed him and handed him back to his mother and took the little female and did the same. She petted the large tiger and got up and backed out of the enclosure, even a centaur knew it was not wise to turn their back on a large cat no matter how good they got on with them. They moved on to head to the dragon exhibits and were about to go in when Stephen's past caught up to him.

"Godfather?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Draco?" Stephen said turning to face a very familiar teen boy.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I think we better get somewhere private." Melissa said.

"I agree, we will have to talk." Stephen said.

They headed out to a pavilion and were glad that this zoo allowed privacy spells to be used for private conversations. Stephen and Melissa set up a few and Stephen got a good look at his godson. He looked a bit haggard and far more humble than ever before. His white blond hair was tousled and he was clad simply in black pants, a green sweater over a gray shirt and black leather coat and shoes. His eyes showed far more wisdom than they had in the past and he looked as shocked at seeing Stephen as Stephen was to see him. Melissa looked a bit worried but Stephen, as Severus Snape was officially dead, the records recorded it and the man before her _was_ Stephen Stone fully. The Stone family had wanted an heir and had accepted Severus's plan years ago and had allowed Severus to take over their dead son's identity and now that is who he was.

"Se-Stephen." Draco said surprised at the way magic forced him to use the new name, "magic, but how can you still be my godfather if Severus is dead?"

"The magic of the god-parent bond." Severus replied. "What are you doing in America?"

"Oh well, part of my probation is to go to university, I am mastering in Lore and taking Technomancy as well. If I fail to become a Technomage and help bring England to the modern age than I will go to Azkaban."

"That sounds harsh, what of your father?"

"Oh, he is on life probation, they have him in the muggle world most weekends working at soup kitchens or shelters, mother has fingered any remaining death eaters gladly and she did kill Rabastan herself in the last battle and with what she did helping Harry Potter well she is well liked. She even helped the Weasleys rebuild their home." Draco said, "not sure how I feel about that."

"I heard Potter took his NEWTs and passed with no problem, even managed to pass potions well enough." Stephen said.

"Well that is not hard, your OWL standards were NEWT level as it was sir." Draco replied, "no wonder many had a hard time keeping up."

"Directions were on the board step, by bloody step and all those dunderheads had to do was follow them! Merlin I hated teaching teens and I will not go back to that! Though being head of house was pleasant enough the teaching never was."

"How, ah you saved my soul, but yours?" Draco asked.

"I never did use the killing curse, I gave him a cyanide capsule to use" Stephen replied.

He remembered how Dumbledore had spoke to him, had him set up the memories for Harry to find. It was a gamble but Dumbledore did not believe that Harry would die if the dark lord cast the killing curse at him. They had picked out the memories that Severus would show him together and put them together in a way that Harry would understand. Severus was suppose to hand them to him, but not in the way that he had, still it had worked. Though Harry had known for two bloody years before he was to die that he had to die, and went to that willingly (though he had not died as it was not his time). The vow was easy to keep, he had, in a way the satisfied said vow and "killed" Dumbledore as he did give him the cyanide capsule, and taught Dumbledore how to use it. He was dying a painful death and this was the only way to stop that pain. Still it hurt that he had to do that and had to help deceive Harry to walk to his "death" for him to win over the dark lord.

He had been hard on Harry but he felt he had to, the boy had a destiny to full-fill. Would he have been nicer if he knew what the boy went through? The brat, er boy had learned Occulumency even if he did not know it. He had been willing to do something about how he had been raised, he slept in a cupboard and he went to Dumbledore with those concerns. Yet the boy had invaded his pensive and well his anger and pride got to him and he did regret that now. The boy had looked shocked and betrayed when he hauled him back and he should not have thrown that jar at his head but he was so angry! Maybe if he had not been so angry could things have gone different? He would never know and really did not feel that Severus Snape deserved any rewards of any kind after what he had done. He came back to the present to see Draco looking at him a bit worried and Melissa had a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, just thinking." Stephen said, "I feel I botched things up."

"If not for you sir that last year at Hogwarts would have been hell." Draco replied, "you kept the Carrows from doing any major damage and it was smart of you to have me in charge of all discipline of younger years."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Stephen said, "Merlin you put me to shame with how you got them to cry."

"That is horrible!" Melissa said.

"Not really, I just made them do lines and yelled at them, never anything more." Draco said, "it saved them from far worse."

"So Lucius is working in the muggle world." Stephen said a cold smile come over his face, "have you any pictures of that?"

"I do, one anyway, it's from a muggle paper, still not used to the fact those do not move, mental that."

He took out a very muggle looking wallet and took out a picture and handed it over to Severus. It was an unmoving picture of one Lucius Malfoy and Stephen grinned. This fool had caused a lot of problems and he was getting what he deserved. Oh he looked ridiculous in muggle clothes, everything was tailored perfectly but Lucius in jeans, a light blue shirt and _Merlin_ a crisp white apron? He was clearly ladling out soup and Stephen hoped he was being watched closely so he did not put anything in that soup that did not belong there.

He looked much the same but a lot of the prideful air of the man was gone, it seemed he was actually speaking to the muggle woman running the place, maybe there _was_ hope for him after all. He was useful to get Severus Snape ahead and he had trusted him enough to allow him to be godfather to his son. Then again he had not known Severus Snape was a death eater until he found out right after he showed up at the graveyard. Of course Lucius had forgave him as he had put that behind him until he could no longer.

"Well he is a good looking man." Melissa said, "eye candy really. Good to look at but nothing more."

"Well mother loves him as do I, but I had to save the whole family." Draco said, "I am not pleased that I had to join the dark lord or watch my family get slaughtered. Really to think I had to serve a half blooded bastard of a squib and a muggle man who was, well raped is the only word for that. Potter has been ever so nice to me, stood up for me and all, I will not let him down."

"We all owe him so much." Melissa said.

"The bloody git says it was not him, won't even take credit properly! I mean he did not even hex or deck me for all I put him through in school, even Longbottom did. Broke my nose and I deserved that. I was a right prat and bully, I am going to change and do better, be better I swear it. I don't plan on telling anyone you are alive either godfather."

"Good, it is good to see you again." Stephen said meaning it.

He spent the rest of the day with Draco and Melissa who found the young man charming. Draco was, he really was getting over being the bullying spoiled brat he had been for so long. If he could change than Stephen saw there was hope for the world, he wondered if he could keep up with Draco, he would be careful and would have to ask Melissa. She would know how to make that safe as he really did care about Draco even if everyone else in England could go hang for all he cared. Well not hang, but he certainly did not care what happened there, he had never been wanted nor accepted and was very happy here thank-you-very-much.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So I am trying to keep this somewhat canon, but filling in things my way. I think that probation was needed at the least for Lucius and having him work a soup kitchen in the muggle world with muggles would help sort him out. Draco having to learn and use that knowledge for building up magical England would not be out of line either. I could see him changing, going from a bullying racist git to a fine young man. After he saw what death eaters were really about he did not like any of it. No he will not be friends with Harry but he does respect him now._

_Now I only get paid in reviews, and they make me happy too_


End file.
